Heritage
by dresdendollontheprowl
Summary: Once upon a time, in the far away land of the OZ,lived a prince and a princess. This is their story.
1. Baby, the Stars Shine Bright

Title: Heritage

Chapter 1: Baby, the Stars Shine Bright

A/N: This is not my theory, just my story. This theory belongs to falleniceangel on lj. You can find more of this theory at the oz on lj. I know it may sound weird, but i just had to post this now or it would drive me mad. More to come, longer chapter, and much more insight. Please tell me what you think.

* * *

_The road was long and twisted more to the left than they would have liked. It was a long winding road that still had some yellow to its bricks. The company rested themselves along the side, eating apples those grumpy trees had thrown at them. DG had just pulled a little green worm out of hers when she noticed Glitch was no where to be found. _

_Worry tugged at her heartstrings and she quickly started down the road. Glitch had a tendency to walk off in any which direction without knowing what he was doing. _

_DG found him only around the corner, staring off into the distance. His visual direction was a large group of mountains behind a little patch of woods. It was beyond the little valley below their feet and she was almost scared that she would fall right off the edge they were on._

"_Glitch…you ok?" DG said as she placed her hand on his shoulder _

"_Oh! Yes, I'm alright." Glitch smiled his blank smile. "Just admiring the scenery."_

_DG looked with him for a moment and couldn't help but to think it looked familiar. It almost felt like…home. Maybe it was a picture that rested in her living room of beautiful forest scenery was why, but it creeped her out nonetheless. _

"_Come on; let's get back to the group." DG said. _

_Glitch continued to stare out into the mountain scene. She repeated what she said and even started to walk away but yet nothing. _

"_Glitch, come on." DG knew it came out like a whine._

"_I think…I think I know this place." Glitch mumbled. "I think…I lived here."

* * *

_

The stars shone bright that late July night and the two siblings couldn't help but notice how fast the fireflies flew. If they were quiet enough and nimble enough, they could catch the buggers in their hands and become their own flashlights. The stories of old told of little fireflies helping travelers out when the nights became too dark and the stars did not shine.

The little boy just so happened to be faster than the little girl resulting in him catching more fireflies. Being a young child, the girl started to cry at her bad luck. The boy, who was blessed with knowledge as plentiful as his thick hair, ran inside their gardener's shed and got two little glass jar. It was there he placed his extra fireflies, making two little much more permanent flashlights.

With this the two children could run around the large fields and forests during the dead of night when their mum and papa were sleeping in their beds. All sorts of treasures were found during the sun's beddy-bye time. Seashells near the beach that glistened like the stars, little buds of flowers curled up in their slumbers. With these numerous treasures, the little girl made her flashlight decorated. The different colored shells gave a different colored light. The little flowers gave the cap a pretty little hat.

The boy saw this little decorated jar and, being a young child, began to cry. The girl remembered her brother's kindness and gave his jar it's very own finishing touches. So the brother and the sister not only had the night to themselves, but the prettiest little jars anyone could ever see.

When the finally tired out, the two would let out their little friends and quietly sneak back into their large room filled with toys and games. They would quietly slip into their nightgowns and get into their large beds.

"I love you, Ambrose." The little girl would whisper to her brother.

"I love you, Lavender." He would whisper back before they fell fast asleep.


	2. Cripple Creek

Title: Heritage

Chapter 2: Cripple Creek

A/N: I'm making every little effort to come back from the dead and into my writings…it isn't working so well. But that is no excuse and I apologize for laying it on you.

_DG just managed to see Glitch's coils of hair disappear off the edge of the cliff. Screaming, she ran over to where he once stood. Luckily, there was a built in ladder in the canyon wall. _

"_What are you doing?" DG asked. "You could have killed yourself!"_

"_I'm sorry, DG, but I have something to do." Glitch said as he got further up down the ladder. _

_DG tapped her foot for a moment, hoping her friend would come back up. When it was clear he was going to complete whatever he had to do, she shouted for him to wait at the bottom and ran back to the group. _

_Cain and Raw were up and clearing away any sign they were there. Her tutor was waiting for her when she came running back._

"_Guys…Glitch sorta jumped off a cliff." DG said, "I think we should follow."_

"_I'm not jumping off a cliff for zipper head." Cain said._

_But they all tagged along behind her and continued down the ladder. They found Glitch a few steps ahead of them, staring into wide creek. It wasn't very deep, and probably only came up to her knees. But yet it was enchanting poor Glitch, who couldn't take his eyes off it._

"_Does this seem familiar?" DG awkwardly asked._

"_Yeah…I think this is Cripple Creek." Glitch said. "I used to play here."_

The grass was wet with dew under their wet feet. A bird happily chirped above them as they ran faster and faster to their destination. With two little sailboats in hand, they planned a race. Whoever's boat went the faster got the other's helping of apple pie.

Prince Ambrose, age six, and his older sister by two years, Princess Lavender, were known for these sorts of things.

They made it down to Cripple Creek, their little paradise. Little trees surrounded the area with the little water way in-between. They both threw off their 'outside clothes' to be in their swimming outfits. Just plain little gray tops and bottoms that had been residing under their other outfits. Dressed like this, they looked like normal little children, not the little royalty they actually were.

The creek wasn't very long, but it was deep enough. They both jumped into the warm water, it coming up to about their waist. Lavender tended to be more feisty, splashing and tossing water at her brother. Ambrose was more technical, moving quickly away from the waves.

When they both were finished getting used to the water, they went to the starting rock and got their boats ready. The little prince's was very smooth, unpainted, and professional. He had their tutor help him sand it down and add little sails to the top. ("Guaranteed to go as fast as the wind." His tutor had promised him.) Lavender's was unsanded and blocky, but painted just likes the ones they saw in the stores at Central City. A pretty little satin sail accented the vibrant red boat.

"Are you going to cheat this time?" Ambrose asked cockily.

"No." Lavender said as she sat her boat in the water, "I never cheat. You just don't like to lose."

Ambrose frowned at her, but she didn't take notice. The wind was picking up and it was about time to the race to start. The two got ready and, as soon as Ambrose shouted three, their little boats were off.

At first, Ambrose's boat was in the lead, easily curving ahead of the rocks and past the dips. But suddenly, it got caught between a rock and the wall. Even though it was slower, Lavender's boat got to the ending rock.

"You cheated!" Ambrose shouted as he got out of the creek.

"No, I'm just smarter than you." Lavender pointed her nose in the air at her brother's antics.

Ambrose got his boat and put back on his clothes. Lavender jumped out of the water, too, but didn't put on her dress. Instead, she walked up to her brother and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Aren't you going to race me again, Ambrose?" Lavender quietly asked.

"No." He said, shaking the water out of his mass of hair. "Every time I try really, really hard to make a really, really good boat. But you always win! I worked forever on this one. Now you get my apple pie and I really wanted some and…and…" His voice cracked with tears.

Lavender pulled her little brother into a soft hug and told him to hush. It hurt to see someone she loved dearly be so upset.

"How about if this race was a tie. You can keep your slice." She suggested sweetly.

"You won it fair and…"

"Nope, it was a tie." Lavender smiled.

Ambrose smiled back at his sister. As soon as she got dressed, they raced back to the kitchen.


End file.
